Flight of the Memories
by Elda Von Katherinex
Summary: Elda von Katherinex is a pure blood who encounters a life endangering accident that nearly kills her. She must live her life in Knight Academy as the only vampire who nearly died; Would Elda be an outcast? What decisions would she be forced to make?
1. Accident

The flight of the memories

by

Elda Von Katherinex

I sat up in the bed; starched white sheets, foreign by the feel... I tried to prise my eyes apart but it stung. "Try not to strain yourself too much Elda-san..." I turned my head to the source of the sound, a familiar voice. Where had I last heard it? I suddenly thought of it the precise moment, yet it slipped away into the fanthoms of my mind beyond my reach. Disregarding the pain, I cracked open the eyes and left it open. A young man was sitting at the bedside, slicked back hair in a school uniform.

I was in a white nursing gown, the doctors had told me that as a side effect of the accident lately, I might lose my memory till a while till a trigger returns my memories back. I glanced at the tag: Orion Medical Facilty.

Orion... I thought, where had I heard it before? Who was this guy there in front of me? Why was there this feeling of peace while he was sitting there calmly looking at me..? Why was I brought here? Why was everything different, sharper, better in my eyes?

I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a car, with that same young man that I had seen at the hospital. "Who are you?"

"Kaname Kuran."

"Kaname-sama, where are you taking me?"

"Back to your home, on the campus of Knight Academy. There you will meet with people of your type."

Silence filled the space of the car as I wondered, " What am I?"

As though he had read my mind he answered, "You are a vampire, a pure-blood vampire, you came to an accident that nearly killed you. The hospital you were at is also handled by vampires, a lot easier to keep our existence quiet."

I nodded silently as I heard the screech as the school gates opened.

I was sent to the Chairman's office.

A crazy looking man with the aura of kindness yet a sense of dumb optimism surrounded him.

I sighed.

"Chairman Cross, despite my recent accident, I feel perfectly fine right now, and I am ready to start classes anytime soon."

I grinned.

It was now his turn to sigh.

He nodded.

I stood up went to the door and bowed.

"Thank you, Chairman."

He seemed astonished.

I began class that night, silently gliding through the hallway that would take me to my class.

I rested my hand on the doorknob.

Chatter filled my ears when I opened the door.

Life from today would turn more chaotic.


	2. Blurred

Flight of the Memories

Chapter 2

by

Elda Von Katherinex

It had been a week or so since I started school in Knight Academy.

Life was chaotic, different and better.

I was no longer sitting in a hospital room doing nothing else but day dreaming.

Maybe life would change after all.

Or so I had thought.

My 'peaceful' life was sort of disrupted when the same people who had created me came to my school.

I dropped by the Chairman's office to see what I could ask the chairman about. Especially, the history, I wanted to tell him that there was no point doing history especially when you were probably there when it happened.

What I hated even more was the blood tablets they gave us.

They said that it was for our own goods that they were giving us that.

I thought not.

It tasted so stale rather than the blood that could change to your cravings.

Sweet when you required it, iron tasting when you were angry and salty when you were sad.

Your taste varied with your feelings.

And no, the humans "in order to keep the peace between vampires and humans" must do so.

Do what?

That was the question.

All they were making us do was starve ourselves just for the sake of 'peace' which the dear old chairman thought we could keep.

Not that I opposed it.

But, couldn't they work put an agreement.

A lot better to satisfy us for that one moment rather than to attack and be killed.

I guess, it worked both ways.

I stopped short at what I heard. "She's a danger! A danger to everyone around her!"

I recognized the chairman's voice, "She is not a danger unless she wants herself to be."

"No, no vampire has ever been implanted with wolf parts. We were desperate. She WILL be a danger. We have to EXTERMINATE HER!"

Hours later, I dropped by the chairman's office again.

I sat outside his door.

Stunned, shocked and crying.

I heard his steps, a hesitating sigh.

I stopped, stifling my cries.

Glancing at his door, I stood up and ran.

I was throwing things into my duffel bag when I realised.

I needed a place to stay. So did the people who were going to kill me.

I decided to wait until the moment they struck before running.

Besides, I would need the blood they could give.

After all the trash they gave me, it would take a while until I felt better and would be able to go onto the move evading the authorities.

I noticed something about the wolf implants, they not only enhanced my vision and smell, now I could even spend time out in the sun. At least an hour or two.

I just needed to go indoors for ten minutes to cool off before going back out again.

I loved to sit under a Sakura tree.

I was attracted to the tree for some reason.

Many things remained to be seen, I had lost my memory, I couldn't remember anything...

Only shadows of the past remained, too blur to see anything.

I closed my eyes.


	3. Confrontation

Flight of the Memories

Chapter 3

by

Elda Von Katherinex

I opened my eyes again as I saw a few students standing near the Sakura tree watching me in my Night uniform.

I pretended not to notice them, watching the sky and listening to the Sakura leaves rustle in the wind.

Silently, I thought about the plans that I had made; nothing seemed to add up.

There had not been any foreign smells or sight indicating that the people from Orion were staying on. Yet again, they could be hiding out...

"Hello..? Onee-san? Are you a new night class member..?"

But, not everyone could-

"Hello?"

-someone would leave a trace ultimately...

"Excuse me?"

I raised my head, "Yes?"

"I was asking if you were a new member of the night class."

I nodded.

"Great! ..."

The rest of the words spoken just faded and I felt the sudden thirst for blood. A stab.

I clutched at my throat.

It came harder.

"Are you alright?"

I fell on all fours, I whipped my hand up and jammed my finger into my mouth and bit it hard.

Blood rushed into my mouth. I calmed down, and I removed my finger from my mouth, it dripping with blood.

The students stared even more, mouths open, eyes wide with shock.

I shook my head, swaying my silver hair.

"I'm fine."

I got up and apologised.

I headed towards the dormitories again to look for Kaname-sama.

"Kaname-sama." Kaname looked up at the address of his name.

"Elda-san!"

"I need to talk to you. I want to ask you about a few things."

He nodded and picked up a few tea things.

_"What do you know about the accident I had?"_

Kaname sighed.

"All I can tell you is this: You sneaked out one night and you went missing for quite a while, you seem to have survived quite well. But one day, when the winter was over. You were tracked down by the humans. It was a race for your survival. The humans always missed you and as for us. We never really kept a tab on you. We thought you would be fine."

He hesitated.

"You were attacked. You were one of the last few pure-bloods in the entire world. The werewolves got news of where you were and they attacked you. You nearly died. The system checked on you and we found out that you were being attacked and we dropped by to help."

Kaname paused for a drink of tea.

"You were outnumbered. We got the werewolves off you and got you to Orion. They were desperate; they placed wolf implants into your body and changed the system of smell and your hearing and replaced a few of the things that were destroyed. You lost a lot of blood and you were unconscious for a very long time. Almost a week or so."

I listened and nodded.

_"What about the sudden memory of the chairman's name?"_

Kaname nodded.

"That was not you. That was me, one of the abilities of a pure-blood is to place thoughts into other vampire's heads. I didn't want to waste time on introductions. The Chairman would have gone overboard. Preventing that, I gave you the information about his name."

_"My parents?"_

"Your parents are mostly unknown; the von Katherines have always been like that for centuries. Your original names were McDowell. A famous ancestor of yours was Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. As times went by, it changed into von Katherine to fit in. Another ancestor was also known as the "Sakura Princess", very famously associated with the Sakura tree. Especially during winter, she was your grandmother and you inherited her silver hair. As for your parents, your mother was the blood daughter of the "Sakura Princess" and another vampire married her; My uncle."


	4. Under the Sakura Tree

Siblelius

Flight of the memories

Chapter 4

By

Elda Von Katherinex

After the very long talk with Kaname-sama, I sat down quietly under the Sakura tree and thought about whatever he had mentioned.

"Sakura Princess?"

Would that explain why I felt so at home under the Sakura tree?

A few other Night class pupils walked to where I was sitting. "Elda-san."

I raised my head in response to their call.

One of the pupils raised his hands and summoned up a ball of energy.

"Kaname-sama has no right to let you stay, you will jeopardise all the people and vampires staying here. You're a hybrid, different and dangerous."

Another brought out his knives.

I lifted my eyebrow in question to whatever I was hearing and seeing.

I lifted my feet clear above my head and jumped to my feet.

"What do you want with me?"

A rasping voice came drifting, chilling my skin to my very bone.

"We have come to exterminate you."

I muttered, "To kill me, you need to beat me. I might kill you."

I heard a few snickers as hands disappeared and reappeared clutching weaponry or blood tools.

I was surprised, I remembered my own blood tool, perhaps it was the desperation in which that I was about to die.

I closed my eyes as I muttered a few Latin words.

The area around me was encased in ice, fire blazed around me and the breath of death blew upon the area, making the grass whither and die.

A knife flew by and was deflected by the force-field of fire and ice I had surrounding me.

"Complete changes in a person while their blood tools come about…" I muttered.

I sighed; blood cascaded down my face, eyes turning black while a black mist surrounded me.

I heard footsteps, "What is happening here?" a voice with an authority drifted in though the thick mist of my thoughts.

I drifted back into reality and noticed bodies on the ground with a little blood, one person was gasping for breath on the ground twitching.

I ran.

I did run from the scene I admit.

I was covered in blood; the blood of the vampires that I merely manage to injure without killing them. Blood covered my mouth, from drinking, on my uniform, from the blood trickling from them down, led by gravity, onto my uniform.

Not just that, blood was also on my skin, on my legs and arms guided by the spill onto me as I drank.

They had survived amazingly.

I had been contemplating finishing them off.

The powers of a pure-blood were different and stronger than that of which the rest of the world had been used to.

The patch of grass which the fight had taken place, was drenched with spots of blood in certain areas in which cover on my body did not reach.

The blood smell drifted up into my nose as it was drenched with water in the bathroom, enticing me, changing me.

Things changed when the smell of blood drifted into my nose.

I cried.

The remorse of being a vampire flowed into my life.

Being half wolf did not help either.

I was ostracised, hated and just too different.

Maybe life was worse than I thought it.


	5. Finding

Flight of the Memories- Chapter 5

By

Elda Von Katherinex

Headmaster Cross invited me to his office and gestured me to a seat in front of his table.

His expression told me everything. He probably had summoned Kaname to find out what happened and commanded him to do something being a pure-blood vampire.

Many questions still lingered.

How come my blood tool was so powerful?

Why was Latin used? Not any other language?

Latin was the language of languages.

How powerful was I?

Was there a limit to my power?

A slight draught filtered through my body and moved lazily around the room.

"Elda, I hope you are fine," the headmaster questioned.

I nodded silently in reply.

"I wish to see the Vampire Council."

The headmaster started.

I nodded, sealing my decision.

He mentioned that he could not tell me where they were.

I replied that I would find them myself.

"A small group of vampires can be easily tracked, a larger group- more easily… They are probably based here. Each country has a base somewhere in the lands." I rattled.

I was granted two weeks leave.

"No more. And I wish you luck, I hope you find what you want to."

I smiled.

I was busy preparing for my leave, packing some things and a few canisters of ready-made blood, a few blood tablets, a bit of meat and some random things.

A knock on my door.

"Elda-san?"

I turned around.

"Shiki-kun! What's up?"

He smiled.


	6. Fading Flower

Flight of the Memories Chapter 6

By

Elda Von Katherinex

"I heard that you are looking for the Vampire Council; Volturi."

I nodded, "Yes, Shiki-kun."

"Look for Volterra, a city in Italy, my uncle's been there and he's seen the Volturi…"

My eyes widened.

"Be Careful of them."

I listened and nodded. I had been to Italy about twenty years ago, before coming to Japan and living here, and attending Cross Academy. Never had I noticed the Volturi before.

I tilted my head, "I thought that each country has a unique vampire council…"

Shiki laughed, a nice tinkling sound, lacking the warmth of a normal human.

"Not necessarily, the nearest one is in Italy, they are like, the ultimate heads, the sub categories are placed in the country to deal with rogue vampires or Level-Es. If it goes out of hand, they report to the Volturi and the Volturi will decide on the action to be taken."

I closed my mouth and nodded silently, before asking, "Why are you helping me? Don't you think that I am weird? Different?"

Shiki shook his head, "You don't have to be different to be oustracised, you are still a vampire and you're still one of the pure-bloods, our princess."

He finished, bowed and left the room.

I sat on my bed, removing a tin from under my bed,I shook it, satisfied with hearing the jangles of cash, I dumped it into my duffel bag.

I glanced outside into the open, noticing a final flower, before the harsh winter started. Lifting up the window pane, I jumped onto the sill and down the tree trunk.

Landing on my feet, I walked to the flower and uprooted it. I jumped back up the tree and back into my room.

I took out the vase in my cupboard, poured water into it and put the flower into it.

Satisfied, I picked up the vase and my duffel bag, passing Shiki's room, I stood outside and listened for sounds. None came.

I knocked and when there was no response, I put the vase into his room, by his bed.

Picking up my bag, I went to the phone and dialed an airline number, "Hi, when's the next flight down to Italy? How much will it cost?"

Elda Von KatherineX says:

Hi all, thank you for the mass faving of my story,

It could take a while till Chapter 7 is released,

My examinations are coming and till they are over,

I probably won't be writing.

Check out 'The Black Dahlia'

By your truly, chapter 1 has been out for a while,

Chapter 2 is COMING SOON!

3 Thanks!


	7. Flight

Flight

by

Elda Von KatherineX

I listened for the details, mentioned my credit card number and sighed before hanging up.

I had about another two hours to burn till the flight and deciding what I wanted to do was a chore.

Teleporting there, half an hour before the flight could work out. I thought about the Narita airport and I decided that I would teleport to the Females Restroom. Not a lot of witnesses in the restrooms.

Sighing, I took a walk outside looking at the windows, I pointed at one and the other and finally stopped. The auras emanating out of those windows were strong, not reeking of hate but fear.

It was as though something was coming, something bad. It was as though a war was brewing.

I knew it.

It was me.

All ME.

All my problems were seeping into the bonds of this school.

Having a debate with myself, my sincerity cemented my decision to stay in the school and protect it.

AT ALL COSTS.

Sighing, I walked towards the gates of the Dormitory.

I felt a sudden compelling urge to get a drink of the human drink called Coca-Cola...

I went up to the vending machine and slid in a few coins and pressed the button that lit up. The drink fell into the hole that the drinks were to fall into. I reached for it and picked it up. In the process, I felt something tear against my skin.

The fizziness and the coolness of the drink slid down my throat and calmed me down a little.

I glanced at my hand, the cut slowly healing by itself and the skin overlapping with the dead. The blood dried there and I wiped it off.

Leaving a stain on the white fabric of my shirt, I sighed, there goes my blood...


	8. Hunter

The Flight of Memories Chapter VII

By

Elda Von KatherineX

The auras emanating out of those windows were strong, not reeking of hate but fear.

It was as though something was coming, something bad. It was as though a war was brewing.

I knew it.

It was me.

All ME.

All my problems were seeping into the bonds of this school.

Having a debate with myself, my sincerity cemented my decision to stay in the school and protect it.

AT ALL COSTS.

I picked up my duffel bag after hanging up the phone and slowly made my way to the door.

I had the feeling that someone was watching me again as they had always done so.

I felt my ankle with the gun holster fastened to it. A gun was attached to the holster with a small blue blade next to it. Perhaps overcautious but it would never pay to be conscious about keeping one's life. The blade was made of a special blue metal that would shine shimmer and make a noise if there was something nearby to look out for.

Picking up my things, I glanced at the door up the stairs, behind that door, there was someone standing there. Narrowing my eyes, I bowed at the door. The shadow seemed to disappear and I strode out of the front door and headed out into the open. Walking to a nearby vending machine, I picked out a coin and slotted it into the machine, selecting the pineapple milk. This country had many queer yet strangely delightful drink.

I heard a gun click, pointing toward my forehead, in my thoughts, I did not notice the approach of the well famed vampire hunter on campus grounds.

"_Zero Kiriyuu…"_

A growl answered my sentence.

I whipped up my other arm, tossing the empty can into his face, in response, he brought up his other arm to catch it. Such reflexes.

In that time that he was distracted, his guard faltered, I whipped out my hand with the extending nails, painted silver. The nails were twenty-five centimeters long and were as tough as steel.

"_Are you sure you want to do this, and become that hunter that provoked Shizuka-sama?"_


End file.
